


Жажда перемен

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если уж меняться, то во всем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда перемен

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на mini OTP Wars Xtreme в команду Хьюга Джунпей/Мибучи Лео

— Парикмахерскую я завещаю твоему брату. Ты просто обанкротишься, — сказал отец, увидев новый образ Джунпея.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — обиженно буркнул Джунпей: он никогда не мечтал продолжить дело отца, но все же был не настолько плох! Да и плевать. Ему сегодня на все было плевать. Изуки он уже отшил по телефону, сказав, что баскетбол ему теперь до лампочки и он больше не придет покидать мяч.

— И, пожалуйста, поскорее выведи этот цыплячий цвет в пепельный блонд, не позорь мои седины.

Вообще-то Джунпей и сам собирался это сделать, но теперь назло решил оставить жуткий желтый окрас: уж если бунтовать — так на полную.

— А ты их закрась, — бросил он, игнорируя хохот отца, и вывалился за дверь.

И снова начал соображать, только когда добрел до спортзала Айды Кагеторы. Джунпей знал, что наверняка встретит там Рико, но так как понятия не имел, куда идет, то и изменить маршрут не успел. За что и поплатился.

— Хьюга-кун? — Рико окликнула его со спины и рассмеялась, когда он обернулся. — В парикмахерской взорвался баллон с краской?

— С чего ты взяла? — Джунпей раздраженно сунул руки в карманы.

— Твои волосы, — улыбаться Рико не перестала. — Только не говори, что ты это специально.

— Не скажу. Мне идти надо, — буркнул он.

— Постой, а ты разве не в зал? — Рико вмиг посерьезнела, и Джунпей понял, что так просто не отделается.

Он вздохнул глубоко и отчеканил:

— Я больше не буду заниматься баскетболом.

— С чего вдруг?

— С того, — Джунпей нетерпеливо зачесал пальцами лезущие в глаза пряди — непривычные, соломенно-жесткие. — Не вижу смысла.

— Но ты так много тренировался в прошлом году, а теперь хочешь все бросить?

Из всех людей именно Рико Джунпей не хотел грубить, но уже чувствовал, что по-хорошему не выйдет. Зря она не оставила его в покое.

— Тренировался — и толку? Мы даже в четвертьфинал не пробились. А если бы и пробились — все равно никто не может обыграть Тейко. Так зачем тратить время на бесполезные тренировки?

— Бесполезные? — Рико нахмурилась. — Мало кому удается сразу начать играть здорово. Большинству приходится тренироваться, долго и упорно, чтобы показывать результаты.

— Я всю среднюю школу только этим и занимался, — Джунпей пожал плечами. — И мне надоело. Все. С баскетболом покончено.

— Значит, ты так просто сдашься и пустишь псу под хвост все, чего достиг? — сжала кулаки Рико. — Только из-за неудачи на чемпионате?

— А этого мало?

— Конечно мало. Особенно когда ты любишь баскетбол. А ты ведь любишь его, я знаю. И будешь дураком, если вот так все бросишь.

Наверное, это были те самые слова, которые кто-то должен был произнести, чтобы Джунпея наконец прорвало. Чтобы та свобода от прошлого, к которой он шел уже несколько месяцев, с самого вылета с соревнований, наконец наступила.

— Да мне плевать! — сказал он громко и четко. И улыбнулся, уже не глядя на Рико. Сейчас ему было совершенно точно плевать, что о его решении думает она, Изуки, родители, да кто угодно. 

От баскетбола не было толку, и Джунпей все для себя уже решил.

***  
Отказаться от занятий в отлично оборудованном зале, чтобы в итоге прийти на уличную площадку, где большая часть спортивных снарядов уже порядком истрепалась, было верхом тупости. Зато здесь Джунпей не рисковал напороться на полный осуждения взгляд Рико. Поэтому решил не обращать внимания на мелочи. В конце концов, ему больше не требовались какие-то особые тренировки — а просто поддерживать форму он мог и здесь.

Он собирался потягать штангу, но, как назло, ее уже занял какой-то парень в массивных солнечных очках. И на кой черт они ему понадобились в конце марта? Нет, сегодня, конечно, был солнечный день, но не настолько же! А впрочем, какая разница? Джунпей хотел дождаться своей очереди на скамейке, но быстро заметил, что может стать свидетелем самоубийства, а это в его планы точно не входило.

— Подержать? — спросил он, наклонившись к парню.

Тот шумно выдохнул, явно из последних сил стремясь не уронить тяжеленную штангу на грудь, и кивнул. Вдвоем они поставили снаряд на место, и парень сел, поправляя съехавшую на затылок бейсболку.

— Первый раз? — спросил Джунпей.

— С чего ты взял? — буркнул тот.

— Ты выбрал слишком большой груз…

— Просто не рассчитал силы. Не самый удачный день, знаешь ли, — парень обернулся и вдруг расхохотался, хрипло, едва не закашлявшись.

— Что? — мигом напрягся Джунпей.

— Ничего, — усмехнулся тот. — Знаешь, а могло бы быть даже стильно, если бы не этот ужасный желтый оттенок.

— Он не желтый! — Ну и что, что цвет на самом деле был желтым — чувство противоречия оказалось сильнее здравого смысла. — Это в очках тебе так кажется.

— Разве? — парень сдвинул их на нос и тут же вернул обратно. — Ну да, ты прав, скорее рыжий. Апельсиновый. Тебе больше подошел бы пепельн… — он вдруг замолчал и натужно улыбнулся. — Не важно.

— В пепельный блонд красится каждый второй, а я такой один! Небось у тебя самого на башке еще хуже, раз прячешь, — Джунпей щелкнул его по козырьку, и парень едва успел поймать слетевшую бейсболку.

Хуже у него, разумеется, не было — обычная мальчишеская стрижка почти под ноль, разве что к форме черепа не слишком подходившая. Однако парень поспешил натянуть кепку обратно.

— Меня, по крайней мере, из школы не выгонят за такой шалаш на голове, — улыбнулся он.

— Меня тоже, я специально выбрал школу, куда можно хоть голым прийти.

Джунпей, конечно, немного приукрасил: Сейрин позиционировала себя как очень демократичная школа, и таких жестких правил, как в элитных академиях, в ней не было, но Джунпей все равно немного побаивался начала учебного года. Будет глупо, если его отправят домой прямо на линейке. А, впрочем, плевать. 

— Отличная школа, — кивнул парень. — В такой точно не соскучишься.

— Угу. Ты закончил?

— Да, пожалуйста, — тот соскользнул со скамейки, уступая место. — Тебе помочь?

— Сам справлюсь, — Джунпей присел, собираясь установить нужный груз, когда в поле зрения оказались несколько пар ног.

— Эй, дуйте отсюда, — пророкотал кто-то сверху. Джунпей задрал голову и увидел бритого наголо детину, который вполне мог этой штангой жонглировать.

— С чего вдруг? — парень тоже поднялся, и Джунпей только теперь заметил, какой тот высокий. И вполне атлетичный. Прямо как баскетболист. Черт, и когда ему перестанут везде мерещиться баскетболисты? — Площадка общая, если ты, конечно, не предъявишь свидетельство о собственности.

Бритоголовый явно ожидал, что после его слов все бросятся врассыпную, а когда этого не произошло — надолго задумался.

— Мы занимаемся тут всегда, — наконец выдал он. 

— Значит, свидетельства нет? Так я и думал. Тогда сами уходите, мы пришли первыми.

— Эй, ты, проблем захотел? — не выдержал бритый.

— А проблема — это ты, что ли? Или, может, твои немые приятели?

— Им не нужно разговаривать, они вызывают страх одним своим видом.

— Для этого надо соответственно выглядеть. А массивная бижутерия в сочетании с трениками вызывает только смех.

Тут Джунпей понял, что надо вмешаться. Конечно, как настоящий мужик, он должен был поддержать запал и ввязаться в драку, тем более его и самого раздражали эти наглые гопники. Но, с другой стороны, все великие полководцы завещали, что настоящий мужик должен быть разумен и не бросаться так оголтело в бой. Поэтому в конце концов Джунпей подцепил парня под локоть и потащил прочь.

— Подожди, — попытался вырваться тот, но Джунпей держал крепко. — Почему мы уходим? Мы не должны уступать! Они не сильнее нас…

— Но их больше. Пошли, найдем другую площадку.

Парень покачал головой, но не стал спорить. Их никто не остановил — кажется, бритоголовый крепко завис, а его приятели без команды извне не функционировали вообще.

— Круто ты про бижутерию задвинул, — рассмеялся Джунпей, когда они свернули за угол и площадка скрылась из виду. — Как тебе только в голову пришло?

— Да это же очевидно! Такие вульгарные цепи отвратительно смотрятся и сами по себе, а уж со спортивной одеждой!.. — воскликнул парень, но осекся, когда Джунпей удивленно на него уставился, и добавил тихо: — Мама очень любит передачи про моду.

— Вот как? Понятно. — Бедолага! Небось мать с утра до вечера смотрит подобную хрень, раз даже он запомнил. Джунпей хлопнул его по плечу и преувеличенно бодро сказал: — Зато ты точно отправил этих придурков в перезагрузку!

— Ага, — без энтузиазма отозвался тот.

***  
— И где тут еще площадка? — спросил парень, когда они ушли достаточно далеко.

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Джунпей. Он никогда прежде не занимался на спортивных снарядах, но раз путь в зал Айды теперь был ему заказан, решил, что надо бы начать. — Ты тоже не знаешь?

— Я не живу тут, — недовольно ответил тот. — На каникулы к тетке приехал. Не надо было уступать тем качкам!

— Они нас отметелили бы, а мне не хочется в первый день старшей школы приезжать в инвалидном кресле, — резонно заметил Джунпей.

— Да ты просто… ссыкло! — выпалил тот, посмаковав последнее слово так, словно никогда прежде не произносил грубостей.

— Слушай, храброе сердце, в отличие от тебя, мне еще жить не надоело! — рявкнул Джунпей. — Повезло, что хоть у кого-то из нас есть мозги.

— Ладно, умник, может, ты хотя бы знаешь, где в баскетбол сыграть можно?

Джунпей застыл на месте, оглядывая нового знакомого с ног до головы. И если сперва в глаза бросались только рост, растянутая толстовка, бейсболка и эти дурацкие очки, из-за которых отчего-то было ужасно неуютно, то теперь Джунпей заметил знакомую округлость в потрепанном рюкзаке. Конечно, это был мяч, и Джунпей в последний момент сдержал улыбку.

— Я покажу, где площадка...

— Отлично! Тогда один на один?

— …но играть не собираюсь.

— Почему? Ты, конечно, ниже, но все равно достаточно высокий…

— Ну спасибо!

— Всегда пожалуйста, — парень или не заметил сарказма, или сделал вид. — В общем, мне нужен спарринг-партнер, и ты подходишь.

— Вот на площадке его и ищи! А я не играю в баскетбол. — Дожидаться, пока он переварит информацию, Джунпей не собирался, и так уже бесцельно потратил кучу времени, да и продолжать знакомство — которого, к слову, до сих пор толком не произошло, Джунпей даже имени этого странного парня не знал, — не стремился. — Ты идешь или как?

— Иду, — поспешно ответил тот.

***  
Разумеется, по закону подлости, баскетбольная площадка, на которой Джунпей всегда находил, с кем потренироваться, сегодня пустовала. В голову даже закралась мысль позвонить Изуки — пусть приходит и играет с этим парнем, он ведь хотел побросать мяч. Остановило только то, что Изуки наверняка пристанет с просьбой присоединиться. Поэтому Джунпей решил просто уйти.

Но сперва одним глазочком взглянуть, как этот парень бросает. Наверняка с тем же успехом, как и штангу тягает, но все равно было интересно. Нет, Джунпей мотнул головой. Совсем не интересно.

Он развернулся, чтобы сбежать, как раз когда парень все внимание обратил на корзину, однако ноги словно приросли к земле. Бросок был странным — будто тот собирался сделать трехочковый, но в последний момент передумал. Мяч отскочил от края щитка и улетел в другой конец площадки.

— Потрясающе отстойно! — рассмеялся Джунпей.

Парень обернулся, скривив рот в недовольной ухмылке:

— Ну так, может, покажешь, как сделать не отстойно?

— Я не играю, я же сказал.

— Значит, только трепаться можешь, — парень махнул рукой и повел мяч к кольцу.

Джунпей хмуро наблюдал за ним: с таким ростом и габаритами можно было прекрасно забрасывать издалека, но этот придурок зачем-то пытался делать данки. При этом парень не выглядел совсем уж новичком. Просто складывалось ощущение, будто он никак не может определиться с позицией, поэтому все время совершает элементарные ошибки. Грань была настолько тонкой, что Джунпей сам себе не мог объяснить, почему считает, что тот может лучше, гораздо-гораздо лучше.

— Эй, — окликнул он, когда парень в очередной раз шарахнул мячом о щиток, — ты раньше играл?

— Играл, а что?

— А есть кто-то в баскете, чей стиль тебе нравится?

Парень замялся, поправил съехавшие на нос очки. Потом подкинул мяч и зажал под мышкой, сразу как-то закрывшись, словно Джунпей задал неуместный вопрос.

— Ну… Рэй Аллен.

— Рэй Аллен? — после увиденного Джунпей совсем не ожидал обнаружить в новом знакомом родственную душу. — Да, он крут. А чего ты не попробуешь играть как он?

— А ты чего не попробуешь? Травма?

— Нет, просто не хочу, — Джунпею уже начало надоедать это недо-знакомство, в конце концов, он уже решил держаться как можно дальше от баскетбола.

— Да ладно, ты смотришь на мяч, как на бывшую девчонку, которая теперь гуляет с другим…

— Да пошел ты! — Джунпей резко развернулся и ушел с площадки.

***  
— Есть идея! 

Джунпей закатил глаза. Они уже с полчаса сидели на ступенях у фонтана возле торгового центра, и за это время Джунпей несколько раз задался вопросом, какого хрена этот парень потащился за ним. Бросал бы себе мяч, раз так нравится. Или все дело в том, что он никого тут не знает? Да он и Джунпея не знает. Как вообще можно увязаться за кем-то, даже имени не спросив?

— Что еще за идея?

— Мы можем пойти и выпить!

— В кафе?

— Да нет же. Выпить. Алкоголя. Нажраться. Как настоящие мужики.

— Нам не продадут, — пожал плечами Джунпей. Не то чтобы его сильно тянуло на алкоголь, хотя все крутые парни, которые клали на спорт с высокой колокольни, периодически принимали на грудь, а Джунпей ни разу не пил ничего крепче бабушкиного сливового вина — в котором сока было больше, чем, собственно, вина, как он подозревал.

— Нам и не надо покупать. У моей родни есть винный шкаф, там столько всего, что они даже не заметят, если станет немного меньше.

— И дома, разумеется, никого нет?

— Ты такой догадливый… кстати, как тебя зовут-то?

— Хью… Джунпей, — буркнул он. К чему все эти церемонии?

— Надо было сразу спросить, — рассмеялся тот. — А я Лео. Ну так что, выпьем, Джунпей-чан?

— Как ты меня назвал?!

— Неудачно пошутил, извини, — тут же широко и неискренне улыбнулся Лео.

— Проехали, — буркнул Джунпей и задумался над предложением. С одной стороны, пить в первый раз с едва знакомым человеком было стремно, а с другой — ему нужно было сделать это. Открыть еще одну грань своей новой личности, и то, что при этом не будут присутствовать друзья, было даже к лучшему. Зато потом Джунпей сможет хвалиться, что и это он уже делал, в отличие от них. — Ладно, идем.

Лео соскочил со ступеньки, закинул рюкзак на плечо и кивком позвал Джунпея за собой. В глубине души Джунпей даже порадовался, что в итоге все так складывалось. Подраться с кем-то все равно казалось более весомым делом, раз уж он решил стать самым крутым в своей новой школе. Но и так было неплохо.

***  
Из всего богатства, хранившегося в винном шкафу, Лео выбрал текилу. Джунпей настраивался на виски, но в итоге решил, что для первого раза это, пожалуй, было бы чересчур. Не хотелось выставить себя полным лохом перед Лео, да и напиваться вдрызг в чужом доме тоже было не лучшим решением. Поэтому текила оказалась в самый раз. 

— Лайма нет, извини, — сказал Лео, вернувшись из кухни с лимоном в руках.

Джунпей не очень понял, зачем им лайм, они же выпивать собрались, а не фруктовый салат делать. Но спрашивать не стал.

— Переживем, — пожал плечами он.

— Хорошо, что я тебя встретил, — сказал Лео, нарезая лимон тонкими дольками, и кивнул в сторону шкафа. — Я и сам собирался, но все-таки одному пить не так прикольно.

До этого момента Джунпей ни о чем таком даже не задумывался, но Лео своим появлением просто вписал еще один пункт в его план по становлению крутым парнем. Лео снял свою дурацкую бейсболку, а вот с очками расставаться не стал даже в доме, и Джунпея это раздражало, но он промолчал. В конце концов, каждый имеет право на свои причуды.

Он обошел гостиную по кругу, замерев возле комода, на котором аккуратным рядком были расставлены фотографии в рамках. Люди на них были сплошь незнакомые, за исключением одного мальчишки с длинными патлами, который смутно кого-то напоминал, но Джунпей сомневался, что встречал его раньше, он нечасто общался с детьми.

— А это не ты случайно? В детстве, — спросил он, и Лео вдруг подскочил, вытер мокрые от лимона руки о толстовку и быстро перевернул фотографию к стене. 

— Я. Терпеть не могу это фото.

— А по-моему, ты тут милый. Хотя я сперва решил, что это девчонка.

— Из-за волос? Да ты ходячий стереотип!

— Не только волос. Ресниц тоже! Они у тебя такие… будто накрашенные, — принялся оправдываться Джунпей.

— Да пофиг, — отмахнулся Лео.

— Ну так что, приступим?

— Подожди, я еще соль принесу.

Джунпей покорно уселся перед котацу и придвинул к себе стопку. Лео вернулся и сел напротив, поставил на середину стола блюдце с солью и подал Джунпею лимонные дольки.

— А мы с тобой раньше не виделись? — спросил Джунпей, глядя на поблескивающую текилу в своей стопке. Он знал, что пить ее нужно резко, залпом, но именно теперь захотелось оттянуть момент. А вдруг ему не понравится? Пахла она, по крайней мере, не слишком аппетитно, скорее, наоборот.

— Вряд ли, — пожал плечами Лео. — Я не живу в Токио. Так, гощу иногда у тетки. Ну?..

— Давай, — Джунпей зажмурился и опрокинул стопку в рот. Горечь стянула язык, обожгла горло. Одним глазом он заметил, как Лео ловко обращается с лимоном и солью, и повторил за ним. Стало легче. Настолько, что Джунпей даже решил дать этой гадости еще один шанс.

— Отвратительно, — усмехнулся Лео, решив не изображать из себя супермена. — Еще по одной?

— Наливай, — кивнул Джунпей. — А ты откуда?

— Из Киото. Учиться там буду. А все-таки зачем ты это сделал? Ну, у себя на голове?

Джунпей тяжело вздохнул: похоже, придется привыкать. Не докопается до его новой прически только ленивый.

— Хотел все изменить, вот и сделал.

— То есть раньше было хуже? — усмехнулся Лео.

— Не с волосами! — поморщился Джунпей. — Но если уж меняться, то во всем.

— Согласен, — неожиданно сказал тот. — Хотя у меня пока не очень-то выходит.

— Я заметил, — кивнул Джунпей и тут же пояснил. — То, как ты пытался играть в баскетбол — это совсем не твое.

— А что мое? Стиль Рэя Аллена?

— Ну, до него тебе, как до Плутона. Хотя есть один парень, вот он очень круто играет. Не совсем как Аллен, но похоже, хотя у него свой собственный стиль.

Про Мибучи вспомнилось некстати, хотя Джунпей уже и привык, что все попытки выбросить баскетбол из головы приводили к тому, что он снова и снова возвращался к нему. Наверное, нужно больше пары дней, чтобы наконец пришло равнодушие. А пока Джунпея снова глодало мучительное чувство несовершенства, и перед глазами проплывали все те вечера, что он проводил в зале, пытаясь хотя бы чуть-чуть приблизиться к стилю Мибучи.

— И что? Мне нет никакого дела до этого парня! Лучше давай еще выпьем, — Лео подсунул стопку прямо ему под ладонь, словно каким-то шестым чувством определил, что Джунпей вдруг погряз в неприятных мыслях.

— Отличная идея.

Вторая порция пошла настолько легко, что Джунпей не стал выжидать времени, сразу выпил и третью. Лео молчал, высасывая мякоть лимона, и эта тишина неожиданно оказалась очень комфортной. Джунпею даже не казалось больше, что они делают что-то неправильное, бунтарское. Они просто приятно проводили время.

— Знаешь, а я был уверен, что подерусь сегодня, — сказал вдруг Лео, опустив голову на скрещенные руки.

— Почему?

— Хотел узнать, каково это, когда задираешь ты, а не тебя. И каково решать проблемы кулаками, а не словами.

— Те парни отделали бы тебя по самое не балуйся. Даже если бы мы пошли против них вдвоем.

— Теперь я понимаю. Но у них были такие отстойные шмотки, и эти лица… ни грамма интеллекта…

Лео расхохотался и наконец стащил очки. Ресницы у него и правда были длинными, даже пушистыми немного. А глаза — большими, почти черными из-за расширившихся зрачков. И нес он уже какую-то чушь. Видимо, выпивки с него было достаточно.

— Значит, я вовремя тебя оттуда увел, — констатировал Джунпей.

— Ага. А то пришлось бы потом замазывать синяки маминым тональником, — хохотнул Лео. — Похоже, у меня не получится…

— Что? — Джунпей наклонился почти к самому его лицу, потому что теперь Лео говорил едва слышно.

— Измениться. Стать крепким орешком. Как Брюс Уиллис.

— И не надо, бритый череп тебе точно не пойдет, — хохотнул Джунпей. И пояснил: — Форма не та. Тебе бы подлиннее что-то.

— А ты в этом знаешь толк, да?

— Немного, — Джунпей помолчал. — А чтобы измениться, нужно очень захотеть. Тебе, значит, не так уж сильно хочется.

— Может быть. А тебе сильно хочется?

Джунпей не спешил с ответом. Он влил в себя еще стопку, наслаждаясь разливающимся по телу теплом и расслабленностью. Сейчас уверенность уже не была такой крепкой, потому что все они — и Рико, и Лео — были в чем-то правы. Он любил баскетбол и с удовольствием занимался бы им дальше. Если бы не бесконечные провалы. Провалы кого угодно сломят, а когда ты раз за разом оказываешься в числе худших — это ли не повод бросить то, что не получается, и искать для себя что-то другое?

— Мне хочется получать удовольствие от того, что я делаю. А пока что все было каким-то механическим стремлением — стараться-стараться-стараться, и может быть, только может быть, что-то из этого и выйдет. Когда-нибудь. Или не выйдет. Мне хочется уверенности, что все не зря.

— Но ведь было и то, что тебя радовало? Не могло не быть.

Джунпей молча отрезал дольку лимона и поморщился, когда кислый сок брызнул в рот. Конечно, отдельные победы были чем-то волшебным и вмиг забрасывали чуть ли не на вершину мира, даже если соперником была последняя в списке команда. Побеждать было здорово, независимо от того, против кого играешь. Проигрывать было обидно, но тоже не важно, кому.

— Было, — наконец признался Джунпей. 

— Тогда подумай об этом еще. Может, не так уж все безнадежно?

— Я уже все для себя решил, — упрямо сказал Джунпей. Пока что потери, конечно, казались болезненными, но стоило хотя бы попытаться жить по-другому.

— Ну, раз решил, то не отступай, — пьяно улыбнулся Лео и прикрыл глаза.

Джунпей смотрел на него и пытался представить, каким Лео мог быть раньше. Что он пытался изменить? Прическу? Стиль игры? Поведение? Лео нравился ему сейчас, хотя Джунпей остро чувствовал, что Лео тоже не настоящий, и на самом деле он другой. Такой, какого Джунпей, скорее всего, никогда не узнает, да этого, может, и не нужно.

— Мне, пожалуй, пора, — он встал на покачивающихся ногах: странно, пока сидел, казалось, что трезв как стеклышко, а теперь еле-еле удавалось держаться прямо.

— Тебя проводить? — Лео лениво открыл один глаз, но по всему было видно, что даже просто подняться для него сейчас будет задачей не из легких.

— Да ладно, сам дойду. Спасибо. За выпивку и компанию.

— Тебе спасибо. Еще увидимся, надеюсь.

— И я. Ты летом тоже приезжаешь?

— Когда как. Я и на выходные, бывает, приезжаю. Если что — найдешь меня на площадке. Даже если точно решишь больше не играть, все равно приятно будет снова поболтать, Джунпей-чан… то есть Джунпей. Извини.

— Ага, бывай, — Джунпей направился к двери, предусмотрительно цепляясь за стену. Даже на дурацкий суффикс не стал огрызаться: хотелось запомнить эту встречу, как приятный кусочек уходящих каникул. Тем более, что впереди маячило куда менее приятное объяснение перед родителями, почему он еле стоит на ногах. «Мне плевать» на все их претензии Джунпей ответить не сможет, он уже не сомневался.

***  
Киеши и Изуки должны были прийти на площадку через час, и Джунпей надеялся покидать мяч в одиночестве. Глядишь, настроится так, что сможет повторить бросок Мибучи, как тогда, когда они с Киеши играли один на один. Джунпею удалось проделать это всего раз, на пике раздражения, чтобы показать этому придурку — да, он умеет и любит играть, только это ничего не меняет. И плевать он хотел на баскетбольный клуб, которого еще даже нет.

А после этого броска что-то переломилось в сознании. Словно Джунпей на семнадцатый год жизни вдруг узнал, что умеет летать. Или дышать под водой. В общем, делать что-то такое, о чем раньше и мечтать не мог. Теперь ему хотелось повторить бросок, а потом сделать его своим — коронным. Потому что с таким броском шансы на покорение Межшкольных увеличивались, а именно этот турнир был главной целью свежесозданного клуба, к которой все они медленно, но верно двигались уже несколько месяцев.

На площадке, к сожалению, кто-то уже был. Мяч с резиновым присвистом отскакивал от покрытия, и еще не видя игрока, только силуэт, Джунпей различил идеальную позицию для трехочкового. А спустя секунду мяч по идеальной траектории влетел в корзину, а парень выпрямился.

Джунпей моргнул несколько раз, не веря глазам: Мибучи просто не мог оказаться в Токио, что ему тут делать? Впрочем, не было в этом ничего такого уж необычного, ну жил тот в Киото, но не на Луне же.

— Джунпей-чан, это ты?! — Мибучи заметил его, пока Джунпей боролся с удивлением, и поразил снова — знакомым обращением и радостной интонацией. Так приветствуют обычно старых приятелей, с которыми прошли огонь и воду. Или хотя бы бутылку текилы.

Джунпей замер, когда озарение наконец сложилось в стройную картинку в голове. Волосы у Лео отросли — не так сильно, как у мальчишки на детской фотографии, но и от идиотской короткой стрижки не осталось и следа. Он избавился от бейсболки и очков, сменил растянутую толстовку на футболку с коротким рукавом, облегающую крепкое тело как вторая кожа. И Джунпей мысленно клял себя на все лады — как его только угораздило в прошлый раз не опознать в новом знакомце своего кумира Мибучи Лео? Ведь все было на виду, только напускная грубость и не-свой стиль игры сбивали с толку.

— Привет, — пробормотал он, когда Лео подошел ближе.

— Привет, я же говорил — еще увидимся! — тот бегло окинул Джунпея с ног до головы и улыбнулся шире, остановив взгляд на мяче, который Джунпей сжимал в руках. — Все-таки передумал?

— Ты, я смотрю, тоже взялся за старое, — Джунпей даже толком не знал, что имел в виду: привычный внешний вид Лео, его стиль игры или все сразу.

— Да, понял в конце концов, что мне это ужасно не идет и смотрится отвратительно, — поморщился тот. — Ну а ты? Не понравились отросшие корни?

— Нет, просто это была прическа не для баскетболиста, — хмыкнул Джунпей.

— Да ладно, — рассмеялся Лео и тряхнул копной длинных волос. — Цвет ужасный, а прическа отличная. Ты с ней такой милый был.

— Только этого не хватало! Хорошо, что я подстригся, — пробурчал Джунпей под заразительный хохот. — А почему в прошлый раз ты так отстойно играл? Ты же не собирался баскетбол бросать?

— Конечно нет! Просто… — Лео задумчиво прикусил губу. — Я всегда гордился своим стилем игры, он такой элегантный и красивый… 

— А ты такой скромный, — не удержавшись, хмыкнул Джунпей.

— Но ведь я хорош, признай! А когда я решил стать… кхм… настоящим мужиком, то подумал, что и в баскетбол надо добавить больше агрессии. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Да, понимаю. Но я рад, что ты передумал. Так, может, сыграем, раз уж ты тут? — Отчего-то сейчас все опасения отошли на второй план, и казалось, что он сумеет побить Лео, стоит только захотеть.

— К сожалению, я уже собирался уходить, — покачал головой тот. — Скоро мой поезд. Но я надеюсь встретиться с тобой на турнире. Как называется твоя школа, напомни?

— Сейрин. И мы надерем вам задницы, вот увидишь!

— Ловлю на слове, — Лео подмигнул ему, убрал мяч в рюкзак и пошел к выходу. И остановился в створе ворот: — Я рад, что ты передумал, Джунпей-чан.

— Да прекрати ты так называть меня! — рявкнул Джунпей.

— Ни за что! — усмехнулся тот. — До скорой встречи!

Вместо ответа Джунпей забросил в корзину трехочковый: Мибучи стоило знать, какого противника он рано или поздно встретит на турнире.


End file.
